love at first sight
by harry lupin
Summary: hermione gets kidnapped by a couple of death eaters and falls in love. I'm not saying any more


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chractors i only own the plot and any charcters

you don't reconise so don't sue me.

Summery: Hermione goes shopping for her family she gets kidnapped by death eater's and is taken to malfoy manor while she is in a cell in the dungeons. I won't say anymore. please read and review

Parseltongue

_thoughts_

"talk

**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

**CHAPTER 1**

Hermione Granger is twenty years old, she still lived with her parent's.

On a summer's day a couple of Death Eaters had decided to attack London

Hermione had been doing some shopping for her family.

Hermione is a muggleborn witch she heard a familier sneer

"why it's the mudblood that my son keeps on about" sneered Malfoy and his companion Crabbe sr crackled with an evil laugh.

" Malfoy is she the one that the dark lord want's?" Crabbe asked.Malfoy turned and said coldly

"yes she is the one that our master wants the order of the pheonix will send some of it's stupid mudblood loving fools,

to look for her let's get her back to my Manor now." Hermione was screamming for help.

Until Lucious Malfoy put a silence charm on her.

Once they got Hermione to Malfoy Manor and straight down to the Dungeons where the Dark Lord Voldemort,

was standing next to an open cell door.

He looked like a snake he also had scary red eyes and his skin was pale and cold. He sneered at the poor girl

" well well who do we have here? what's your name my dear? if you don't answer me you will feel pain." She nodded slowly and said in a shaky voice " m - my n - n - name i - i - is H - H - Hermione G - G - Granger s - s - sir"

Nagini gaurd this door with your life if you do i will feed Wormtail to you ok my pet Voldemort hissed to his snake.

in the cell was Hermione upset and badly beaten from the struggle she had put up with Grabbe and Malfoy.

She sighed hoping that Voldemort would not use the crucio curse on her.

_I hope that the order comes and rescues me, i miss Harry Ron and Remus. wait when did i ever thought of Professor Lupin as Remus?_

she asked herself,she shook the thought out of her mind all she had was a crush on the man,

but falling in love with him. It was impossiple to do such a thing. just then the cell door opened,

She looked up and saw Malfoy and his companoin Grabbe with another man which had,slightly amber eyes with mostly blue in them he had fair brown hair. and had scars from when he transformed in to a werewolf.

It was her Professor.

Professor.R.J.Lupin. She runs towards the man, until Crabbe stopped her and threw her away from Remus.

She landed hard on to the floor and hit her head against the wall."Oww, that hurt you mother-fucker!" She swore at Crabbe.

Malfoy and Cabbe threw Remus into the cell.

He looked pretty bad just as bad as Hermione did. He slowly sat up but he winced in pain

because the death eater's threw him in to the cell where hermione was.

He heard a familier voice "Professor Lupin, are you ok do you need anything?"

she asked him. He looked up and saw the one he had feelings for.

He said " Hermione, please at the current in this situation i think it is safe to call each other by our given names."

He told her with a small pain smile but the smile was warm with a bit of sadness in his smile.

"Remus i need to tell you something i know it will be stupid..." She told him with a sigh.

"What is it Hermione? do you have a crush on someone is it Harry or Ron?" He asked her.

"I I Ihaveacrushonaprofessorwhousedtoteachdefenceagainstthedarkarts." She told him really fast.

He looked at her in shock and said " Can you repeat that please hermione but slowly?" She nodded and swallowed her bit of water.

" I have a crush on a professor that used to teach me in my third year i know it's stupid." She blushed realising that it was him.

Remus chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"No it wasn't stupid hermione, i need to tell you something also." He told her.

She looked up in to his eyes with love that she felt for the man. "What is it you want to tell me professor?" she asked him.

"I am in love with a young girl by the name of Hermione Granger, please it's Remus." he told her again to call him by his given name.

she then said "very well Remus is it true that you love me?" she asked him. He nodded his head in reply.

She stepped to Remus and placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist with a whispered " Don't leave me."

He said "i won't leave you hermione never you have the marauder word." there was a bit of humor in his voice.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: please R&R.**


End file.
